Shedding Tears
by NAO-chan33
Summary: Two people have...left me with a "Thank you." (Yako's POV)


**I wrote this a long time ago when I was into Neuro. It's not my best work, but I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO! I wish I did though.**

* * *

 **-SHEDDING TEARS- (ONE-SHOT)**

* * *

"Sasazuka-san!" Catching my breath, I tightened my grip on the metal bars. Seeing SICKS and his gun, my heart quivered from fear and frustration.

"Hold on, Sasazuka-san! Be-because I've called the police!" Hoping that they would keep away from Sasazuka-san, I stared at their reactions. _Nothing..._ Their faces were emotionless as the female continued to hold onto his hair like a little girl holding her doll. There was a quick moment of silence before SICKS returned his gaze to Sasazuka-san.

"So this conversation is changing..." Finally, he pointed his index finger towards Sasazuka-san.

"By the way, Sasazuka Eishi... You didn't have to be on the lookout for me. After all, I've called you out." From this statement, sweat rolled down Sasazuka-san's forehead and cheeks. Anguish and anger clouded his eyes. My hands sweat from the tension between the two. His statement only caused me to be shock; I did not know what to think about except the safety of Sasazuka-san. Nonetheless, I continued to listen to SICKS talk with his arrogant and prideful voice.

"This country's head of police is my friend. That is to say... Even though I murdered families, nothing was questioned and passed as a small crime." Grinning with victory, SICKS denigrated down at the species called humans while not moving his locked gaze on his prey.

"My innocence from day one was in the bag. That's why... I've had a little fun enjoying myself. I used my bait for 'fishing'. The number of people's families I've killed before... Was so I could purposely gain disclosed information. My calling to humans has been overlooked." Frozen at my spot, I gazed upon that man, who called himself superior enough to rule over humans. I was utterly horrified at this disclosed information. _How could this man... How could he do such a thing and be fine with it...?_ My sweaty and warm hands quickly changed into a cold temperature. The wind blew gently yet harshly against it, which caused me to shiver. _Was it due to the cold or was it due to this terrible man?_

"If a bereaved family's revenge were true... Then certainly it would bring information to me after the struggle... Even without a struggle, I still enjoy the sight of helplessness. I'm happy... For these things, have caught me one very fine beast." While SICKS spoke, his eyes grinned with a sick and twisted shine. He now raised his gun towards Sasazuka-san's face.

"And so... Magnificent, this revenge's destructive power. For the sake of this one chance, there's been years and years of preparation. For my sake as a vengeful demon... Before my eyes, death will deal your unsightly humiliating defeat. Thanks for the greatest show, Sasazuka Eishi." All of my strength in my hands tightened the grip I had on the metal bars. I could only helplessly stare. It soon dawned upon me that I could not do anything at this spot. _I was useless... I was hopeless..._ SICKS raised his other hand.

"Now XI, carefully observe his brain. What will the vengeful demon see in the instant of his death? I too, afterward... Will enjoy hearing it from you." XI grabbed his hair and pulled his face towards her. _The connection to his brain... She could see it all._ _Stop it...! STOP IT! Sasazuka-san...!_ His seemingly last memory contained the high school girl with her assistant. In her hand, she was holding a skewer with meat and vegetables. She ran towards him while yelling out his name with delight; a bright smile graced her face. It was so pure and fragile, yet so strong and determined. Sasazuka-san slowly turned his face towards me. A smile was revealed. Although his eyes showed tiredness, his smile upheld his ideals, gratitude, and happiness. It burned in my mind. I leaned towards the bars to see him better and to be closer to him. However, that was a fleeting moment; once XI's voice broke through, everything ended.

"I've finished reading. That's enough, Papa." She looked up at him as she let go of Sasazuka-san's hair.

"Well then, bye bye." With one click, the gunshot exploded with sound and blood flew around them; Sasazuka-san fell to the ground. I stared at his body. Silence... It was absolutely silent. My heartbeat and my mind was silent. The voices of XI and SICKS faded away. In this room, there was only Sasazuka-san and I. The silence was sacred and no one would break it. SICKS broke it once more by moving in my view and speaking with his disgusting voice.

"Well, if it isn't Neuro's little louse." I emotionlessly turned my eyes towards him. My mind was blank. I could not think.

"Seems he's not around. Though he degrades and harasses you, he thinks he can use you. I'll stop. It's better I let you live... So, in cruelty you can see the fun that's to come." He soon my line of vision and broke the wall while praising Godai-san. Now all that was left was Sasazuka-san and I. Even as I heard the police and Godai-san, I could not remove myself from these bars that separated us both. As if time had stopped, I stopped moving. I could not cry. I felt empty. Sasazuka-san was now gone and would never come back. He would never... Even after the police moved his body, I could still see his body laying there on the cold floor. Godai-san removed my hands from the bars and led me to the car.

* * *

Throughout the funeral, I still shed no tears. Even after explaining to Usui-san about the circumstances and information I heard from SICKS, I shed no tears. After looking at Usui-san, I believed that he would shed some tears for his rival and friend that he had known for ten years but he had not. He had chosen to do that after settling the score between SICKS and the police. _...My head has... Somehow become clear... Now that the strong malice of SICKS is right before my eyes... My power to sense people's evil intent has become very sensitive. And so my legs have... On their own, carried me towards such people._

* * *

After meeting with Honjou-san, I exposed my thoughts about him. I hoped I was wrong but life could be so cruel. He finally stuck a syringe in his neck and inserted some kind of substance that would kill him. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he apologized. As he fell down, he thanked and apologized to me.

"My house... I leave it... In your care..." Those were his last words. And just like Sasazuka-san's smile, it burned in my mind. Shaking from shock, I finally broke. Screaming with agony, I rubbed and scratched with my hands against my face and hair. Tears uncontrollably flowing down my cheeks as my mind wreaked havoc. I bent down as I continued to be unable to control myself.

* * *

After I had lost myself to Neuro, I only felt regret and frustration but that soon faded away after meeting with Aya Asia. After joining up with Neuro once more and going against SICKS, I passed my final test against XI, who was now Kaitou Sai. And once SICKS escaped with Neuro on his tail, Kaitou Sai was dying. He attempted to make me cry by talking in a sorrowful tone and with tears in his eyes but that failed miserably.

"...Sorry... But... Neuro and I have an agreement for me to not become weepy all the time." As I said this, I remembered when that happened. Kaitou Sai turned his head in annoyance.

"...So it's like that. Even in a time like this, does Neuro want to annoy me?" I twitched with slight exasperation.

"...You didn't change at all... You still love to make fun of people." I continued to observe him as he kept quiet. His body began to change shape.

"Because that is way too pathetic... No matter what, I'm going to make her cry a little." When his body finally perfected the form, tears immediately flowed down. My heart ached with sadness. I could not stop myself from crying. My promise with Neuro was broken.

"...That's too sly. Too sly, like this, you... Are completely him." All I could see was his face. Sasazuka-san's face with his grey hair and dark obsidian eyes. He was even wearing his usual clothes. His sand colored suit and white shirt along with his black tie that perfectly complemented his sand colored pants. And he finally spoke.

"Yako." I began to shake without trying to stop my tears from flowing. Sasazuka-san touched my face with his big hand, wiping my tear with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. Because of my own motives, I've made you unhappy. But... I don't regret anything at all. Meeting you really was a good thing. Thank you." He was here. He was here with me. And his deep voice was the same. Everything was the same. I missed him. I missed him a lot. As he pat my head, I finally bawled my eyes out. I could not hear his voice because I was drowning in it with my tears. I wailed as I held onto him. I feared he might disappear quickly if I did not hold onto him. I whimpered out his name over and over again. Even after Sai turned back to his normal form, I cried while grabbing his clothes. It was only after that I felt him become cold; his heart had stopped and his breathing had disappeared. It became silent. I looked up at his peaceful face. I finally whispered out to him.

"...Sai...?" After a few minutes, Godai-san made him a grave.

"...This location... Even after these strong trees grow, it'll still be a nice grave." He sighed as he threw his shovel to the side.

"...Yeah. Thank you, Godai-san." I observed the simple grave as I stood still.

"Kaitou Sai, eh...? He can transform into anything he wishes to... In the end... He turned into that detective, of all things." Godai-san handed me a tree root.

"I don't really know a whole lot about X. But I know about that detective. And I know about you. So I can guess that... When Sai said 'Thank you.'.. It was really Sasazuka who said 'Thank you.' And maybe it... isn't stretching it if... Sai thanked you too."

"...Yeah." That was all I could say. _The living weapon that can transform into anything... Two people have...left me with a "Thank you."_ I planted the tree root on top of Sai's grave.

"...Thank you. Sasazuka-san. Sai." I continued to look at it. _Meeting you guys... was a really good thing...! All kinds of people from all kinds of places were given to me. I accept all that and I have to move forward. Because Neuro...without fail, opened up a future._

* * *

 **THE** **END**

* * *

 **Please review or favorite! Thank you~**


End file.
